


Sunny day(2)

by berserker_of_light



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker_of_light/pseuds/berserker_of_light
Kudos: 1





	Sunny day(2)

3  
把自己搞得乱七八糟又疯狂去了好几次的战士最后还是挺着红肿的乳头、直不起来的腰和颤抖的大腿，穴口吞吐着淫水把裤子掏上，来了一发强力抑制剂，才把剧烈的情欲压制回了体内。  
他红着脸裸着上身把床单扯下来裹了一圈，把情色的痕迹藏进床单里，匆忙套上的裤子里保持着真空状态，他感觉自己的小穴在不停地噗噗喷出刚才分泌的没有处理干净的肠液，敏感的穴肉随着他的走动不断互相挤压着，搞得他面红耳赤。  
拖着更加疲惫但是稍微清爽了一些的身体把床单洗了，又在浴室处理自己的时候又要去了一发，这次是真的被榨干了。  
即便是情欲还未被满足，连续冒险了好几天，又射了好几发的战士现在是动弹不得了。  
他收拾了房间，把房间弄回原来的样子时，才躺在孩子的旁边沉沉睡去。  
4  
第二天早上他被一双暖暖的小手抚摸着额头才勉强醒了过来。  
他睁开眼，看着小小的战士担心地看着自己，眼皮却重的睁不开。  
“你怎么了？今天一直叫你都不醒呢..之前说的回来要陪我去乌尔达哈玩儿的事还是先算了吧，爸爸好难受的样子……”孩子滑嫩的脸蹭着自己的脸，凉凉的滑滑的，战士心都化了，他突然觉得他体力恢复的差不多了，虽然因为发情期的原因体温稍高了一些，但是毕竟也不碍事，他用长期挥动斧头的粗糙的大手蹭了蹭这孩子的脸颊，用低哑温柔的嗓音说道，“既然是答应过的事，当然要带你去啊。”  
小小的战士开心得要把斧子扔出去来个“地毁人亡”，马上被制止了。  
  
5  
乌尔达哈飞艇坪。  
乌尔达哈是著名的商业之都，有名又可爱的娜娜莫女王管理着的有名王国，街道繁华也很容易迷路，当然这难不倒身经百战的冒险者，三大主城他可都是跑了个遍。  
我在哪来着。  
战士看着繁华的乌尔达哈街道，心里想。  
经验丰富的冒险者也难得有迷路的一天，这下连小小战士都发现他迷路了，正歪着头看他要怎么办，战士尴尬地搓了搓鼻子，想着是不是昨天射了太多把脑浆都射出去了。  
牵着孩子正尴尬时，身后一个似曾相识的声音响起，“先生，您和您的孩子是迷路了吗？需要帮助吗？”这声音很清亮，且有磁性，战士抓着小小战士的手捏紧了些，几乎想拔腿就走。  
僵硬地转过身，骑士的表情从微笑转为惊讶，精灵的绿色眼睛睁得大大的，死死的盯着战士的脸，战士几乎要僵在当场。直到小孩子的声音在两人中响起。  
“爸爸，这个哥哥是谁啊，为什么爸爸要露出这种在剧场里面演的男主角看见女主角的表情啊？”  
这孩子，是谁教的你这些。  
骑士当时就笑出了声，直到看到战士身边的孩子，才惊讶的停下来。  
“没想到..你已经做父亲了。”  
战士垂下眼来，算是默认。  
骑士把父子两人带到乌尔达哈的冒险者行会便准备道别，可惜小战士小孩子天性，被流沙屋的某位冒险者教会了打幻卡，一发不可收拾，垃圾牌组的小战士被路人碾压的不行，过路大叔哈哈大笑。  
这真是太禽兽了，这个哥布林养的丑八怪。  
小战士气的把牌组往桌上一拍，骑士轻笑起来，拿出了自己的牌组。  
哦豁，这回可把我牛逼坏了。大厅里回荡着小小战士和其他围观的人快乐的笑声。  
战士脸上带着淡淡的欣慰笑容。  
这时骑士悄悄按住了战士的肩膀，低下身子，热气呼在战士的耳边。  
“我有话和你说。”  
战士迟疑地往门口走去，骑士交代了一下老板看着孩子便跟随其后。  
一片沉寂。  
战士从门口看着小战士开心地和其他人打牌，眼神又移到一身白色的骑士身上，这些年他越发帅气，还披着一身蓝色的披风，看的战士心里酸溜溜的。  
为什么这样的骑士没能和自己在一起呢。  
“没想到你已经连孩子都有了……”骑士轻叹一声。  
战士突然回过神，看向骑士的脸，骑士的表情是他没见过的样子，只能看出他不太高兴，不太清楚他在想什么。  
原来如此，骑士生气也是那么好看的。  
战士愣了愣神，骑士见他没反应，只能皱起眉来笑了笑，习惯性地摸了摸他的脸，轻轻搓了搓，“你怎么还是那么呆啊。”  
战士燥红了脸，摇摇头，没有回答关于过去的话题。  
他深思熟虑一番，决定撒个小谎。  
“小小战士其实是我捡的，不要告诉他。”  
骑士的表情从惊讶到怀疑再到惊讶，最后他歪了歪头，不置可否，倒是抛出了另一个话题。  
“既然如此..不能在乌尔达哈多呆几天吗？既然要出来玩玩，不如好好逛逛这里吧。我看你对乌尔达哈也不太熟吧。”骑士像是想起了战士刚刚迷路的样子，轻声笑了起来。  
不要再提件事了……战士一阵心虚。  
他们回去拉上孩子，小战士听说能多玩几天，快乐的不得了，这孩子倒是越来越虎了。  
不过小孩子倒是要这样才好啦。  
小战士拉着父亲和新认识的有好棒的幻卡卡组的帅哥哥的手一起到了骑士家去了。


End file.
